


Bugsy's Fault!

by babypandatao



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Kyuwon - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, Siwon is lovesick, Wonkyu, cuteee, not rlly tho, third fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's not because of Bugsy, Siwon won't be able to meet this beautiful stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugsy's Fault!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I wrote this fic a while ago but i think this is decent enoughxD And Siwon is kind of lovesick here:D  
> Anyways, enjoy!

It's just a normal everyday routine for Siwon. Waking up on 06.00 AM sharp, drinking a glass of water, wearing his jogging shoe, and taking Bugsy out for a walk. He follows Bugsy's usual route to the park near his apartment, lightly jogging when Bugsy started to run. 

 

 

Until Bugsy escaped from his grasp, suddenly taking a sprint and leaving Siwon dumbfounded. He snapped from his reverie when there's a scream (a slightly unmanly one, that is) followed by Bugsy's happy barks. He follows the sound and he found Bugsy on top of a stranger, happily licking the annoyed guy. 

 

'—Get off me! Shoo! Shoo! Bad dog! UGH DON'T LICK ME!'

 

Siwon calls his dog, but Bugsy doesn't even pay attention to his presence. The stranger heard him though, and seconds later a pair of big round milky chocolate eyes focused on him. He instantly froze.

 

 

 

The stranger is pretty. 

 

 

 

 

No, no, scratch that!

 

The stranger is beautiful, ethereal, cute and lovely at the same time. A perfect oval face with perfect eyes, perfect nose, perfect lips, and perfect everything. Chubby pink rosy cheeks, pouting lips, furrowed eyebrows, and a grumpy expression doesn't hide the prettiness of the stranger's face. This is not the first time Siwon had seen a pretty face but this is the first time he had seen a very beautiful stranger that makes his heart—

 

 

'Hey! Is this your dog?! Get this thing off of me!'

 

And well, very annoyed too. 

Blinking a few times he strides towards the stranger who's still trying to block Bugsy's love attack and he picks the dog to his embrace. With Bugsy in his hands something seems to be working in Siwon's mind as suddenly he remembers that he needs to apologize on behalf of his dog.

 

'I'm so sorry, are you alright? Sorry, he's not usually like this.'

 

The stranger frowns (cutely) as he glares at Bugsy for a few seconds, and Bugsy barks cheerfully. And then he throws his gaze to Siwon who's not ready to receive such a deep stare from those beautiful brown orbs.  
Siwon tries hard not to stare at the stranger's pink lips, the hue as pink as his cheeks, looking soft and very very kissable. He blinks when the lips moves and he smiles.

 

'I'm sorry, what did you say?'

The stranger looks like he's ready to strangle Siwon (and maybe Bugsy too) to death before he sighs tiredly. ' I said, your dog pretty much ate my breakfast and spilled my coffee when he leapt on me!'  
Siwon's ready to apologize again when something crossed his mind.

'Wait, how do you know that Bugsy's a male dog?'

At this, the pink hue on the cute guy's cheeks turns a shade darker, onto a red hue that spreads to his ears and even a little to his neck. Siwon have to strained the coo he wanted to let out, because God he's so cute he couldn't be any cuter than this.

'—ifeltitwhenheaccidentallyrubonmy.......'

The words came out from that pouty lips aren't clear, and Siwon has to ask the stranger to repeat the sentence again. But the stranger scowls, only gesturing to the spilled coffee on the ground and Siwon nods.

'Okay, let me take you to a nearby cafe. For breakfast and a cup of morning coffee. How does that sound?' He offered with a bright smile. 'Fine. But don't let the dog go near me.' The stranger is still frowning but there's a hint of smile on the corner of his lips, and Siwon can't help but widening his smile.

Siwon originally wanted to have breakfast at the cafe but the stranger had said he wanted to take out the food even with a ferocious (adorable) glare, so he gave in, although with a slight disappointment. After paying the coffee and the food, he gave them to the stanger. 

'So.... What's your name?'

The stranger lifted his eyebrows at him, but then he smirks. (still adorably) 

'Why do you want to know?'

Siwon smiles when he heard the reply. It's rather amazing, because usually, everytime he asks for a name everybody he ask are willing to give theirs. Well, this guy sure is different. 

 

'Because i just wanted to know.'

 

The stranger snorts.

 

'That is not important.'  
'For me it is.'  
'And why is that?'

Siwon chuckles. This guy is amusing. Fixing Bugsy's position in his arms, he genuinely smiled at the guy.

 

'Because i wanted to know the name of this rare beauty in front of me.' 

 

And then the guy gapes at him, redness dusting his chubby cheeks again. His expression quickly turn into a scowl though.

 

'Why are you flirting with someone you just met?'  
'I'm not flirting. Just stating what i'm thinking.' With a shrug Siwon winks at the stranger. The stranger scrunches up his nose (cutely). 

 

'You just winked at me.'  
'Yeah, i did.'  
'You just winked at a stranger you just met thirty minutes ago, whom you didn't know who he is, what he does for his life, or if he has a wife or not.'  
'Well, do you have a wife?'  
'No.'  
'Then i have the right to flirt with someone as beautiful as you.'  
'You said you're not flirting with me!'  
'Change my mind. You're just too cute for your own good.'

 

And Siwon laughs when the stranger scowls at him again, muttering something like who did you call cute and then glares at him although he blushed again.

 

'So what's your name?'  
'I said we just met thirty minutes ago.'  
'Anna was engaged with someone she just met that day.'  
'Yeah but the guy is a bad guy.'  
'Well then let me prove that i'm not a bad guy. Coffee again tomorrow? At the same time and at the same place?'

 

It's the stranger's turn to chuckles (cutely, GOD everything this guy do looks cute in Siwon's eyes. Help him, he's falling for this guy hard and fast!)

'Are you asking me for a date?'

'It depends on how you take it.'

The beautiful guy smiles at him for the first time, the corner of his lips curling (adorably) and the end of his eyes crinkling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

'No.' 

Siwon's expression falls, muttering a soft oh and he pats Bugsy's head when the dog whines

 

'Tomorrow evening, 5 PM. Don't bring your dog. And be on time. I hate waiting.'

Siwon gapes and the stranger winks at him. 'Goodbye.'

'Wa—WAIT! What's your name?'

'Cho Kyuhyun! See you tomorrow.' 

 

Cho Kyuhyun. 

Siwon tossed his fist to the air, accidentally dropping Bugsy and he yelped when the dog bites his ankle. 

But even the pain can't erase the happiness in him. 

 

Cho Kyuhyun.....


End file.
